Damn Hormones!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Sometimes the female hormones that come with certain things aren't pretty. NaruTema


A/N: I dedicate this fic to **Syxx** who was the first to review on both of my Naruto/Temari fanfics. Please enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Damn Hormones!—0

The sound of yet another vase crashing caused a frown to take root on his lips. Really, it wasn't a big deal… She was clearly overreacting! Besides, wasn't this something people were generally HAPPY about? Uzumaki Naruto sighed in exasperation, running a large tanned hand through his unruly blonde hair. This was going to stop now! He walked over to the door that led to their room and pulled it open, marching right inside and-.

Her wild eyes landed on him and she released a guttural cry as she ripped a mirror off of the wall and chunked it at him. "I knew that I should never have trusted you, you conniving teme!"

"Temari-chan, I didn't do it in my interests-." He dodged the mirror, but caught her pointed glare, hastily correcting himself. "Well it wasn't just for me…You didn't seem to mind too much when it all went down." He said the last part in desperation, hoping that it would get her to stop. Obviously that last sentence wasn't the right thing to say at the time, for she sent him a look that made him flinch.

"Bullshit!" She snarled, her emerald green eyes running the entire length of the room, searching for anything else within range that she could throw at him. "You must've tampered with it somehow!"

"But you're the one who gave it to me." Naruto's eyes flew wider than they've ever been when she picked up the **freaking mattress** and tossed it his way!

"It's just too convenient! You wanted me to quit being a kunoichi, and this was the only way you'd know that I'd stop!"

"I swear; it wasn't my fault!"

"Don't give me that crap!" She cried, "You're the only one that I've ever fu-."

Suddenly he was on the other side of the room; one of his hands was covering her mouth while the other was holding her wrists together so she wouldn't attack again. "I don't think you should be using such foul language anymore; especially with the bab-."

"Shut the hell up!" Her foot came crashing down on his foot, stomping it so hard that he was forced to release her in order to grab his foot in pain. "You're going to pay for this Uzumaki!"

"It wasn't on purpose Temari-hime." Naruto was suddenly all better and flew to the other blonde's side, stuck to her like glue. When she looked up and met his gaze, she almost groaned and rolled her eyes. Great; he was crying. "I would never do that to you! I love you soooo much!"

"G-get off me you fool!" She shoved the young man down, averting her gaze and scratching her cheek to hide the fact that she was blushing. _That was a stupid thing for me to do. From now on, no more looking Naruto in the eyes!_

"Temari-chan~!" Naruto's hands came down on either side of her face and forced her to meet his gaze. Suddenly, the fake tears were gone, his look of mischievousness completely absent. The only thing that remained was his look of determination, pride, and love, definitely love. "This is a good thing. Sure, I admit, I didn't want you to be a kunoichi anymore; I'm so afraid of losing you." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead—which surprisingly didn't have his forehead protector on—against her own, leaning in so that her eyes had no choice but to drown in his. "And now that this has happened…I'm grateful and excited."

She felt a lump in her throat. It really made it hard to swallow. "N-Naru…"

"Why can't you be happy as well?" He leaned forward and brushed a butterfly-like kiss on both cheeks before leaning in and gently meshing his chapped lips against her smooth ones.

"I am…Gomen…" She sighed as warm arms surrounded her waist and gently tugged her back to bed—well the mattress that she threw. "I love you Naru." She whispered as her eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. She really wanted to stay awake, but the burden of keeping them open became too much for her and she fell to slumber.

"Phew." The Hokage released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was lucky that Temari didn't remember who she got the condoms from or there'd be hell to pay. She of course went to Sakura; for she was a medic Nin, and that's how this little…incident came about. He complained about wanting kids already, probably because everyone in the rookie nine had at least one squirt running around their ankles whenever they'd get together. And being his best friend next to Sasuke, she must've poked a few holes in the thin rubber before handing it over to his wife.

He glanced down with a grin and slowly slid his hands to his wife's flat belly. In a few months, it would be swollen to an incredible size, holding the life that they created together. Boy or girl, he'd train to make his child stronger than Sasuke's and to be the next Hokage; believe it!

0—Damn Hormones!/End—0

A/N: I wrote this on account of temporary writer's block. It's gone now! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
